


By the Gods' Will

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gods AU, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Points of View, Polyamory, Probably Slow to Update, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, not mythology though just my own made up stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: The Highest Being had been foretold that 8 mortals would die at the exact same time, and they would be the ones to inherit each of the aspects of the world before he perished. One took hold of Fire, one took hold of Water, one took hold of Earth, one took Air, one took Day, one took Night, one took Illusion, and one took Reality.As the being disappeared and faded, the new gods were now given the tasks to rule to the world, but that was never going to be an easy task, and so they grouped together and made a set of rules, but the real question is:would they all follow it?





	1. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1}

⬩ Patton  ⬩

 

_ Rule #1: Gods must stay within their element. Leaving without a proper excuse is treason. _

Patton lazily watched from above, his caramel colored, curly hair swaying with the wind. Despite his outward appearance, he wasn’t human. He may have been a long time ago, but not anymore. His skin was a little darker than pale, his face and shoulders spotted with freckles. His eyes were a shimmering pale blue, enraptured in circular spectacles.. He wore mostly light colors. His long scarf was translucent, as well as the silks connecting from his wristbands to his sleeves. His outfit was white, but it was lined with light blue trimmings. He had puffy white short-sleeves and long white harem pants made of the same material. He was barefoot, believing that walking without the comfort of the rich was considered humble.

Air was his element, the one he controlled. It was nice, knowing his element gave others life. He also knew he was being rather selfish to think being a god of something so important was so….

Boring.

Patton tried his hardest to push away the feeling, but he couldn’t help the complete and utter ennui that flooded his system. At the moment, he was lying on his back among the clouds, sometimes changing the shape of the cumuli. When the winds started dying down and the clouds started clumping together, Patton conjured up more winds, directing a few clouds away from the opposite direction.

Yes, his job was rather tedious.

He looked down wistfully at the world he’ll never get to experience. Yes, he did get glimpses of the world below when the mortals living below made offerings, but he had never _ set foot _ on the world he had seen so often. Whenever he traveled, he saw the subtle differences in the different cities he passed, some lands having mountains while others had valleys. Some were rather cold, while others were dastardly warm. Patton rather liked the difference. It gave him a sense of comfort knowing the world was unique and not the same, monotonous thing.

His index finger swirled a cloud around, creating a small cirrus. He fixed his glasses, using the winds to float him over to another location. He had stayed there far too long, he might have accidentally altered their climate. The occasional hawk passed by him, giving the god a wary look as if wondering how Patton had gotten there, but the being just smiled genuinely, waving at the animal. Patton was always delighted whenever a creature passed by him. He was always so lonely in the sky, with nobody to talk to but himself and the clouds. Living beings were the most wondrous thing to him, able to go almost anywhere, able to communicate amongst themselves, able to  _ live _ their life, something Patton desired to do. .

Trying to keep his sanity intact once more, the god started thinking, started to try remembering all of the nice, fond memories he used to have as a mortal, wishing a spark or flash of a picture would give him a clue, but alas, nothing came up. As it went, 8 mortals would die at the same time, granting them to be brought up to Heaven. They would then get the roles that were assigned by the Higher Being in order to take his place after he had gone. One of those mortals ended up being Patton.

He knew being a god was a very, very,  _ very _ , high position someone could give him,  but there were many times he wished to be a mortal again. His life may have been short, but at least it would have been more lively than what he was feeling at the moment.

_ There you go again Patton, _ he thought to himself _ , you’re thinking only about yourself again. _ He was constantly in a state of inner turmoil as he thought over everything that was going on in his head. He was never able to escape it.

He closed his eyes tightly, before opening them again, looking up, feeling a small weight on his head full of beautiful curls. He tilted his head up ever so slightly and brought his eyes up.

Another pair of curious eyes stared back at him. The creature had a beak, brown, soft feathers, and piercing yellow eyes. Patton had to hold back a squeal.

Never had a creature-nor a bird for that matter-ever made such close contact with Patton before, and the moment that  _ this _ one was, made his heart explode.

“Hey buddy,” he softly, his voice a little hoarse due to how little he used it.

The little hawk carefully perched onto Patton’s shoulder, looking at the god and trying to figure out a few things. Though its talons were rather sharp, Patton found he didn’t mind as soon as the bird clambered onto his leg, tilting their head curiously at the god.

“Can I pet you buddy?” he asked quietly, surprised when the animal nodded their head ever so gently. Patton wasn’t sure if the hawk did so in return to his answer, but he hesitantly reached his hand over the bird’s head, hovering a little, before the bird moved their downy feathers into his palm. Patton gasped, his eyes turning into metaphorical stars. His soft tipped finger stroked lightly at the small hawk’s head, smiling and cooing softly as the animal leaned in to his touch.

“You’re a cutie aren’t you, not to mention a smart one,” he said softly. The bird cooed, then perked up, he climbed back onto Patton’s head and flew away. Patton’s smile slowly faded and he sighed, but then he bounced back.

He shouldn’t be acting this way! An animal actually  _ interacted _ with him, he should feel  _ blessed _ , happy. The god felt a small smile as he thought about it. He floated back up towards a cloud, hugging it to his chest as he stayed afloat mid-air. He knew it was a far fetched idea, but maybe, just maybe, the bird might come back.

The thought sent Patton into what was good enough to be called ‘sleep’.

 

⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩

  
  


Patton awoke around when dusk started appearing in the sky. The being yawned, a few clouds shifting because of it. He flew a little bit higher, moving cumulus towards the west and more cirrus in the east. It would need to rain in the north a little more. After about half an hour of doing so, he sat back down, drifting towards the clouds once more and laying in them. He closed his eyes for what seemed like seconds,

And felt a weight on his head.

Patton’s eyes snapped open and he gasped happily, seeing the hawk once again perched up on the god’s head. In their beak, however, was a small mouse, which dangled right in front of Patton’s face.

_ What is that? I’ve never seen such a creature. Is it dead? _ He thought as the hawk dropped the small animal onto his face. Patton carefully took the small creature (definitely dead he confirmed) and turned it over, examining it. He suddenly felt a sadness in him as he saw the creature’s lifeless body, but then he turned his head to the bird, which had its head tilted in what seemed like...pride?

The hawk moved over to Patton’s arm, nudging the dead body, his body language indicating he was waiting for the god to approve of him. The idea clicked in his mind and the being formed an ‘o’ with his mouth before clutching it to his chest. “ _ Thank you my friend! _ ” he chirped happily, then froze.

He didn’t know how to speak bird! Or did he?

The hawk looked just as confused, but it opened its mouth and started  _ talking _ .

“ _ You’re welcome! Can I get the hand in return? _ ” it cooed, moving their head underneath Patton’s palm like yesterday. The god’s eyes lit up and he nodded, stroking their head, then their neck feathers, the bird happily making noises of affection.

“ _ I didn’t know I could speak your language _ .”

“ _ Me neither, but now I can ask for the hand! _ ” they screeched happily.

“ _ How did you get up here? How did you find me? _ ” Patton asked. “ _ No one-especially not birds _ \-  _ talk to me, or come near me, what made  _ you _ then? _ ”

The hawk blinked, thinking about the question before nuzzling Patton’s hand once more. “ _ I’ve never seen a  _ human _ up here before. Humans can’t fly, that’s absurd! You were special the moment I saw you! _ ”

Patton laughed and continued his strokes. “ _ I’m no human, I’m a higher being. I control the winds that you fly upon _ ,” he explained, to which the hawk’s eyes got impossibly wider.

They leaped off of Patton’s lap and flapped their wings, hovering right in front of Patton. “ _ Prove it _ ,” they said excitedly if birds could sound excited. The god happily obliged, sending a small, continuous gust of wind as so the bird was able to stay afloat in the current without falling or flapping its wings. “ _ That’s amazing! I knew you were special! _ ”

They flew back into Patton’s lap gazing at him. “ _ My name is Willow, what is yours? _ ”

“ _ Patton _ ,” he said in return, “ _ Patton, the God of the Air _ .”

 

⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩

 

And so the two bonded over time. Patton would see the bird every other day, and it would always be his  _ favorite _ days when they did visit. Sometimes they would bring more ‘gifts’ and ‘offerings’, and though it hurt just a bit to see creatures dead, Patton was definitely fascinated by them, constantly asking Willow whenever they brought a new animal, ‘What animal is this? What do they do? Would they like me?’. Willow would always answer patiently but drew the line whenever Patton asked them to bring one of the small creatures back for him.

The two also talked about whatever was down on Earth, the terrain, the life blooming down there. Once again, Willow answered the god’s question to the best of their abilities, giving what might have been a smile whenever Patton’s eyes sparkled at the prospect of information he was receiving.

Months passed by, which turned into a year, and the two became what was known to the both of them as ‘friends’. One day Willow came back with another hawk, this one smaller than them. The older hawk explained they hadn’t visited because of their  _ own _ family. Patton was happy for them of course, saying hi to the new addition to their little ‘family’ (or as Patton liked to call it, Fam-I L Y, something he remembered out of nowhere) and the three talked. Willow introduced their daughter, who went by the name Cedar, and the three talked.

Then, it stopped.

Months passed, and Patton had assumed his friends had their families to take care of, so he didn’t worry too much.

Then, years passed.

Worry flooded the small god. Never had the hawks made him wit years for them to return to him and chat with him. Patton did everything he could to look out for them.

He cleared clouds away when they were near him, he made sure to stay a little lower than usual to catch their attention, he made the air currents float towards him.

But nothing worked.

They never showed up, and one day, Patton snapped.

What if his friends were hurt? What if they needed him and he didn’t come? What if they  _ forgot _ about him? He had clenched his fists tight by his sides and he did one of the things he wasn't supposed to do.

He left his element.

He left his ‘kingdom’ in the air, floating down towards the world he could never experience, could never touch, could never interact, he followed it. He passed the clouds. He passed birds. He passed tall tree tops until…..

He touched the ground.

Rule # 1: Gods stay within their element.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's here! And he meets someone.....

 

{Chapter 2}

⬩ Logan ⬩

_Rule # 2: Gods must not interact with their brethren unless it’s for formal reasonings_

 

As the god of the Earth, you would expect your life to be messy, and complicated, and all over the place, right? The Earth itself was always changing, nothing could _control_ that, right?

Falsehood.

Something _could_ control that, and Logan was that something. Though he would definitely define himself something other than a ‘thing’. The god was rather, organized and prepared, knowing what to do, when to do it, and the order to do it in; it was how he managed to make every ecosystem fair, even, _perfect._ With a swish of his hand, vines grew onto the trunk of a tree, and Logan continued to walk.

The being had on dark green and dark brown robes, his sleeves long and hanging. Around his neck, a carved symbol on a piece of wood hung down and touched his collarbone. He wore rectangular opticals and had his dark brown, ebony-colored hair slicked back. He walked around rather stiffly, having simple leather sandals on his feet which were carefully placed in the right area.

Logan kept his hands across his chest, bringing a few of the surrounding trees down. The decomposers had to do their job, and there were already too many trees in the area. He sighed rather contently. Despite all of the work he did, he never had stress on his shoulders, and never really found the need to talk to anyone, so he found his eternal life quite peaceful.

The god continued strolling, briefly touching plants a few times to either kill them, or have them regrown, but then, he stopped.

There was a rustle in the brush near him. He thought it would have been perhaps an animal, so he ignored it at first. He continued to walk around, when a flurry of birds almost ruined his hair, squawking and fluttering panickily. Logan huffed, gliding over to the brush, moving his hand so that the leaves and branches moved magically for him.

A screech was heard and Logan brought his hands up quickly, covering his ears and cringing. His gaze darkened. That didn’t sound animalistic at _all_ . Perhaps a human found their way into his sanctuary of his? This would _not_ do.

With newfound determination, Logan willed all of the plants in the area to bend and move out of his way. Using one hand, he summoned a small-but good-amount of rock and dirt, all clumped together in a rather sturdy but dangerous combination. The god froze as he saw a flash of color. It was mysteriously blue, which was rather, peculiar. Only the rich could afford such dyes. Logan made it rather hard to find the forest in the first place, how a _noble_ could have ended up here would have been even _more_ of a mystery.

Logan hid behind a tree trunk, slowly slinking to the spot where he saw the colorful garment. He carefully moved away from the trees and bushes that would hide anyone behind them but frowned when nothing was found.

Another rustle came to his ears. He felt the trees and the life surrounding him and flowing in through his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to feel movements in the nearby leaves or earth.

He froze. A footstep there, a brush of an arm here. The feelings all mashed into one as he focused.

 _Found it_.

He turned around quickly, his hand brought up with ease and agility. He squeezed his fingers into a tight fist, a squeal confirming his calculations were correct. As he opened his eyes, he saw a mountain of dirt and rock, all meshed into one, in the middle, a person.

Their head was bowed low as if they were caught guilty of something (which, in this circumstance, they might as well be) and at the ground below their face were a pair of glasses. Logan held a frown as he bent down and picked up the frames.

“Considering you found your way here and _saw_ what I did, you can't stay alive. No amount of begging or pleading will get me to spare your life. You should have thought twice before you managed to somehow stumble in here,” he informed rather calmly. Using a vine, he tilted the man’s face up.

He dropped their glasses.

In front of him, staring right back into his dark cyan and green colored eyes, were pale blues ones, planted on a soft face, defined with freckles. Logan moved away, shock written on his face.

“Wha-”

He stopped himself. He cleared his throat, fixing his rather tousled hair. “Patton, what are you doing in my realm?” He asked with clear accusation in his voice. A sudden sort of panic filled his system. Patton left his realm, left his _element_. If any of the others found out…

“I was looking for my friend,” he said plainly, his eyes sparkling with determination as well. As the Earth god gazed at the other’s face, he realized agitatedly that,

Patton didn’t know what he did wrong.

Trying to get his breathing normalized, he cleared his throat. “You know very well that you aren’t meant to _leave_ where you came. That goes against the first law we have ever written in our code of conduct.”

The Air god’s eyes dimmed in light, which left a pathetic look on Patton’s face, which made Logan frown even deeper for an unknown reason. “Oh no,” Patton croaked.

Logan slowly unfastened him from the mount of dirt, forcing the pieces of earth back to where he had summoned it from. As result, the other god slumped to the ground onto his knees, reaching out hesitantly and grabbing his glasses which Logan had dropped “Alright, there is an easy way to solve this problem that has occurred. Simply just _float_ back up into the sky and stay there this time. As much as I am one for the law, I do not wish for this to be heard or to be mention again whatsoever for the rest of my existence, so I would very much appreciate you to go back and never converse with me again.”

Patton blinked, as if registering the words in his brain. “Wait! I can’t! I’m looking for my friend,” he said rather quickly, standing up and floating off the ground. Logan half expected the soft being to return to his rightful place, but Patton seemed to have other plans. He looked behind a few trees, bushes, rocks, calling ‘Willow? Cedar? Are you guys there?’ It was a rather pathetic display.

Now in full panic mode (though he would never let you see it) Logan placed his hand on the other god’s shoulder. “Patton, I am not humoring you when I say you need to go. _Now_ ,” he said rather darkly, gripping his shoulder harshly.

Patton turned around, his cheeks puffed up.

 _What, what is he doing? Is-is he,_ pouting? Logan thought to himself incredulously.

“I’m afraid, _Logan_ , that I know full well what I’m about to do. I’m going to find my friends and I’m not going back to my home until I find them,” he shot back. His tone wasn’t harsh, but it wasn't a soft remark either. It sounded as if he was...scolding Logan.

The Earth god’s cheeks warmed at the thought. This was ludicrous! What right does Patton have to make him feel so inferior?

He wrapped a careful, sly vine around Patton’s body, huffing. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” he said lowly, Patton’s head snapping around just as the vine covered his eyes. Logan swiftly brought his vines into the air, pulling his hand back, and making a flinging motion with his arm, which the vines imitated, launching Patton far into the air.

The Earth god sat down on the forest floor, letting out a sigh of relief as his shoulders sagged ever so slightly. At least he was gone. If he came back down, hopefully, Patton would be someone else’s problem now.

The being stood up rather quickly once he realized how behind schedule he was thanks to his little escapade. He growled in frustration, his hands almost tearing through his hair.

 _Stop that, doing that would not solve the problem whatsoever_ , he convinced himself, taking a deep breath. All Logan had to do was a bit more than usual, that wouldn’t be quite too bad. He could always fix it if it were needed. Logan turned around, whisking away, quickly moving his hands in different areas and willing different things to move.

After a few minutes, everything went relatively back to normal. Logan breathed rather happily and perched himself onto a tree, sitting in a meditating form. He focused on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

He felt twigs breaking, branches snapping.

Logan opened his eyes, looking up. Immediately upon doing so a figure smashed into his face, his glasses cracking or falling somewhere amongst the forest floor as the two tumbled onto the ground.

Logan landed on his back with a hard ‘thump’, pain coursing down his spine. His face hurt quite a bit, but he could still maneuver is facial expressions and he didn’t appear to have a concussion, so he assumed he would be alright. He tried sitting up but couldn’t, feeling a heavy weight on top of him. Everything was rather blurry without his glasses, so he couldn’t quite recognize what-or who-was in front of him.

He heard groaning above him, then a blob of soft colors moving.

“Oh my! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Rang a voice.

Patton. Of course.

Logan bared his teeth and tried pushing Patton off of him. “Why is it so goddamn hard for me to get _rid_ of you?” he nearly screamed.

Silence rang out. It was quiet; nothing moved, not animals, not trees, not leaves, nothing. It was absolutely silent, and it was completely overbearing. Shuffling was heard after what seemed like an hour and Logan felt the weight shift from his chest to lower down his torso.

“Well, I guess you don’t want your glasses back,” the air god said rather loftily, his voice playful, but with the tiniest bit of hurt.

The god on his back sputtered.

“You have no right!” He started shouting indignantly. He heard a quick huff following his retort and felt Patton’s legs securing themselves around Logan’s waist more firmly, trapping him in a straddle. He felt a strong force pinning his arms to the ground, as well as his legs, but when he looked over to see what was holding him, there was nothing.

“You are in no position to talk back to me Mister,” Patton said, tutting. He seemed rather disappointed. “Now, I want you to apologize for saying such mean things to me, _and_ for throwing me into the air, or else, I’m not getting back your glasses or letting you go.”

If Patton thought Logan cared about the glasses in this exact moment, he was far from correct.

“If you think I’m going to apologize to your doltish affirmation, you are most _definitely_ invalid! It would take an infinite amount of convincing for you to even come _close_ to me begging for your forgiveness,” he spat, his usually pale face fuming red.

Patton grew silent after the furious tangent Logan almost spiraled into. He tried wrestling his way out of the temporary ‘cuffs’ that were holding him down, but his efforts were futile. Another sigh as Patton seemed to get off from Logan. The earth god half expected his limbs to be freed, but the moment never came.

“I said that if you apologized you would get your glasses and your freedom,” the other said softly. Logan could already see the disappointed frown on Patton’s face.

Logan calmed himself down, thinking. If he apologized, the only thing he would lose was his sense of dignity, (but he was sure he had already lost that). The god was already _way_ behind schedule, and he couldn’t afford to lose more time than he already had. With a very loud and apparent sigh, Logan uttered, “I apologize for attempting to forcefully return you back to your environment and for using ‘unkind’ words against you in my fury.”

There was no real sense of apology in it, but a few moments later after having said the sentence, Logan felt his frames being placed onto his face and his vision returning. His glasses were a bit lopsided, and Patton reached over and fixed them, his soft fingers brushing over his face as he tried to fix them.

The touch was rather...nice.

Not that Logan would ever admit it.

“T-that’s adequate thank you,” he stumbled over his words. Patton snapped his fingers and the wisps of air holding him down disappeared. Logan smiled ever so slightly and stood up, brushing dirt off his robe. He turned and faced Patton, who was watching him cautiously and nervously. “You’ll let me go, right?” He asked.

Logan’s eyes bore into the other’s. It would be logical to turn him in to the others since the god seemed so determined to finish his task, but some part of him told him not to. “I suppose,” he said curtly, turning back around, huffing. “Just, try your best not to bother me or interrupt my work.”

“Or fall on you,” he added in, giggling softly.

Somehow, a small smile played on his lips. “Yes, that as well.”

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and moved his eyes. Patton was gazing back up at him and he smiled, standing on his tiptoes. Logan wondered why Patton had positioned himself in that particular position when he leaned up and kissed Logan on the cheek. “Thanks for letting me go!” He said happily. “Take that as a thank you!”

He then proceeded to skip away, looking rather carefree.

Logan stood there in shock, an obvious red all across his face. His hand reached up over his cheek, brushing against where Patton had kissed him, and he looked down, a cluster of leaves swirling around him. He managed to keep his knees from buckling as he walked over to a tree, returning all of the leaves he had so selfishly taken due to the overwhelming rush of emotion that seemed to be bubbling up inside of him.

Logan had never been one to understand emotions well, contact with almost everything _but_ humans left him...socially awkward. He took some sap from the trees, smoothing it into his hair like it was gel. He stood there for a long moment, his mind drifting back to the memory of Patton’s soft fingertips brushing his skin and the cheerful, _friendly_ , kiss that he had planted on his cheek. The god never thought that physical touch was enlightening. He shook his head furiously, his thoughts dispersing. It was time to get back to work and stop _lingering_ on past emotions.

⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩⬩

  


An entire day passed and Logan still found himself thinking about the interaction earlier. He sat down beside a tree, his back leaning on the firm, sturdy trunk. He sighed with vigor and ran his hand through his hair, getting frustrated. Within seconds, his tidy hair was all messed up, hair sticking up in random places and a tuft of hair falling onto his face.

Logan thought, trying to use logic and equations to decipher all of the confusing thoughts in his head. Beckoning a stick to his hand, even started writing in the earth below him, geographical terms and scientific theories running through his head. He mumbled underneath his breath, not taking notice of all of the creatures gathering around in the trees above him, watching.

There was just enough light for him to see, the stars shining in the night sky left light filtering through the leaves of the trees.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he stood up a light with a pinkish-gold tinge filled the area around him from the forest’s canopy. He looked down and admired his work. He came to a conclusion.

He longed for physical affection.

The being internally fought over this conclusion, but he believed it was one that best suited the jumble of feelings in him. The conclusion explained why he kept imagining the scenario where Patton had touched him and why he felt both alarmed, but satisfied at the same time.

It definitely wasn’t because of Patton.

Of course, Patton had only contributed to an infinitesimal amount.

Logan sighed and smiled the first time since yesterday. He finally solved something using a format he was familiar with, and that was comforting.

 _Well, I better get ready for the day_ , he thought, fixing his outfit and his hair rather quickly. A few of the areas he hadn’t gotten to quite just yet would have dwindled in liveness, but that was alright. It might have meant more work for himself, but he would still get it done.

And so he went about his daily routine, content once more. After coming to terms with himself, Logan realized he _didn’t_ want to forget everything that had happened the other day. While he felt annoyance in the presence of the other god, he also felt a twinge of...excitement?

 

He still didn’t understand what the emotion was, but he still felt some form of it.

As he thought, a small rabbit came hopping up to him, its little nose twitching as they blinked innocently at him. Logan smiled and pet him softly. “Yes?”

The rabbit started moving, its head inclining as if he wanted the god to follow him. Logan obliged, using his powers along the way as he went. The small animal’s pace accelerated and Logan hurried after him, his limbs not use to running since he never had the need to. The creature ran even faster to the point where Logan couldn’t find it anymore, but still, he jogged blindly after the rabbit’s trail until something hit him.

Logan fell to the ground rather quickly and vines securing his fall so that he didn’t injure himself as he did last time.

“Oh! I’m sorry! We have _rot_ to stop meeting like this!” Patton’s voice rang out. Logan’s heart skipped a beat, out of panic or happiness he wasn’t quite sure. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t at all surprised by the air god’s unexpected appearance. Patton’s voice was quite different as well, he seemed _jittery_ . The god in front of him stood up, offering a hand to help Logan up. “ _Wood_ you excuse me, I wasn’t watching where I was _growing_ , I’ll _leaf_ you _aloe_ now,” he said, spewing puns non-stop from his mouth.

Logan snorted ever so softly at the jokes incorporated into the sentence, then he tried his best to cover it up with a clearing of his throat. “What a surprise to be meeting you again.”

Patton fiddled with his thumbs. “I know right, it’s unbe _leaf_ able, I mean-” he looked down with an embarrassed look on his face. “Sorry!”

“What are you still doing in the general area? I thought you promised to leave my premises,” he said as calmly as he could.

Patton looked down, shifting his bare feet. “I got... _lost_ , but don’t worry! I’ll find a way out of here!” he said.

It was at the moment Logan realized that this was the first time Patton had ever set foot on Earth. The god probably didn’t know how the environment worked or what everything was. Logan felt rather foolish for not realizing. He fixed his lost composure and cleared his throat once more. “If my hypothesis is correct, you have no important knowledge of how the world down here works,” he gulped and fixed his glasses. “-that is how I came to the conclusion that you might need a guide to help situate yourself in your time being here.”

Patton looked at him with a lost expression. Logan blew out an agitated breath. It seemed the god of air was very much an ‘airhead’. He tried simplifying the statement. “What I mean to say is that perhaps you would let me accompany you so that you’re able to understand your surroundings.”

Logan’s shoulders sagged with relief as Patton seemed to understand. His eyes grew wide and seemed to sparkle as he watched the other. “Y-you’re going to come with me on my journey?” he whisper-squealed, his hands covering his mouth as if he was hiding a large smile (which he probably was).

What had he gotten himself into? Logan sighed, rolling his eyes and returning his gaze back to the other in front of him. “Yes, I suppose I am stating that,” he mumbled.

“THANK YOU!” came the immediate response, following afterward a hug that tackled Logan to the ground. The gods landed on the ground once again and Logan let out an ‘oomph’ upon impact. He frowned at Patton, he beamed at him sheepishly. “Whoops! Sorry! Didn’t mean to do that!”

Logan got up and offered his hand to Patton, pulling the both of them up. “Right, of course, you didn’t.

_Rule # 2: Gods must not interact  with their brethren unless it’s for formal reasonings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trash story >.>


End file.
